


Going Home

by ani_bester



Series: Super Dads and Little Sarah [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Invaders (Marvel)
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Fluff, M/M, Super Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finishing up a mission and reporting to Nick Fury, Steve is finally free to go home and enjoy some time with his husband Bucky and young daughter, Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myherodrowning](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myherodrowning).



> This is not Part 2 of a series. Each fic in the "Super Dads and Little Sarah" series stands alone

Steve had just secured the baby bag into the backseat of the hover-car when he sensed Nick Fury behind him. He could smell the cigar smoke that clung to the grizzled shield agent.

"Rogers," Nick groaned, his boots now audible as he walked across the hellicarriers hanger bay. "Is that a child's seat strapped into my hover-car?"

Steve grinned and leaned over give the blue cushion with its white butterflies a good whap. "No Nick, it's a state of the art defensive system designed to look like a child's seat."

When Nick began to laugh Steve shook his head. "You laugh only because you haven't seen the one Tony designed for me in case Bucky and I ever had to take Sarah into a dangerous situation. I told him he shouldn't read any more Lone Wolf and Cub, but honestly, it would come in handy. Scary as hell, bit it would be handy."

"A defense capable baby seat, huh," Nick said with a smirk. "Sounds like Stark."

"Or you," Steve added. He turned and put his hand on Nick's shoulder. "Don't think I've forgotten your paranoia, Nick."

Nick grinned around his cigar, then removed it and blew a few rings of smoke into the air. "Can't blame me. Everything with that kid just felt a little too convenient."

Steve rolled is eyes. "You wouldn't say that if you were the one trying to adopt her. I thought people were making up red tape just to get in our way." Steve shook his head to clear out the frustrating memories. "Either way though, investigating her to make sure she wasn't a 2 month old sleeper agent? Really Nick?"

Nick gave Steve a smug smile. "Rogers, I made sure she wasn't a 2 month old LMD explosive device."

"I'd be shocked if you hadn't," Steve responded. His words were tinged with humor born of knowing Nick Fury from the time he was just a sergeant in WWII to the time he was head of the world's foremost Secret Agency.

With a wave, Steve lept into the convertible hover-car without bothering to open the door. "Sorry to cut this short, but I do have a kid to pick up and a husband that's probably already waiting on me." With a roar of the engine, Steve guided the car up into the air and headed off toward upstate New York.

 

Steve brought his car, now appearing to be any normal, ground only, car, to a stop in front of a small, one story house with bright yellow paneling and white trim. The yard looked a little overgrown but in fit with the garden of wildflowers and the simple wooden bench that sat out front of Toro and Anne's home. 

Bucky and Toro sat on opposite ends of that bench, children held in their laps. Toro's son was preoccupied with the discovery of socks on his feet, while Steve and Bucky's daughter slept curled in her Papa's arms. Bucky brushed gentle fingers along her brow every so often as he talked with Toro. A warm, easy smile lit up his face and for a few seconds, Steve wished he could get a picture before he was noticed.

However, Little Jimmy was already waving in frantic imitation of the common gesture. But when Steve waved back, Jimmy pressed his head against Toro's chest as though that hid him from site.

"He's decided to go through a shy phase," Toro said with an apologetic smile.

"Not a problem," Steve said, as he walked over to Bucky. Bucky tilted his head back for a quick kiss.

"Next time," Steve said as their lips parted, "you go to the debriefing and I'll go early to get Sarah."

Bucky shook his head. "Nope, I'm just the sidekick. That means you go to briefings, I pick up the baby." A grinned and leaned up to kiss Steve on the cheek. "Consider it compensation for the short shorts."

Steve groaned, but kept smiling as he put a hand on Bucky's shoulder and began to message a knot that never seemed to go a way. Bucky leaned against Steve's hands.

"How was she," Steve asked Toro.

Toro looked up from Jimmy, and smiled over at Sarah. "She was fine. And, don't worry, you didn't miss any firsts while you were gone, unless she's never spit up before."

"Nope, she's a pro at that." Bucky sighed. "I think it's her superpower, honestly."

Steve swatted at his husband, but Toro indulged Bucky with a laugh. "I don't know, I think yelling may be hers and Jimmy's. Together they were a force of terror. Speaking of overwhelming, Anne is taking a nap while the babies are out of the house, but she says hello."

Steve nodded, "Thank her for the milk when she wakes up, and thank you both for watching Sarah while Bucky and I were gone."

Toro shook his head. "Anne and I never mind. " He gave Steve a crooked smile, eyes sparkling with humor. "Thank you two for saving civilization form… who was it this time?"

"Dr. Doom."

Toro shook his head. "I don't get it. We invade Iraq and Afghanistan for not good reason, and take down their leaders. We're threatening Iran, but Dr. Doom runs about threatening the world as we know it, and that's fine because we don't want to anger Latveria? "

Bucky held up a shushing finger and glared at Toro. "Don't you dare get Steve going on corrupt politics!"

Sarah opened her eyes and regarded her surroundings for a few seconds before she waved her small fists in the air and began to whimper. Bucky shifted her so that she lay against his shoulder while he patted her back. "See, she agrees with me," he laughed.

Sarah jerked her head in the direction of Bucky's laughter, blue eyes wide with surprise. Then her mood flip flipped and she grinned proudly. She giggled and patted Bucky's cheek with her hand.

"Ready to go home?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded. 

"We'll catch up more later, Toro," Steve said as he reached for the diaper bag and the cooler of milk.

"Go home," Toro laughed, making a shooing motion with his free hand. Jimmy began to imitate it laughing as though Toro had invented the best game ever.

Steve got in the driver's seat. He waited for Bucky to protest, but all Bucky did was yawn and open the driver side back door. Steve waited as Bucky secured their child into the safety seat. Watching in the rear view mirror, he saw Bucky kiss his daughter's forehead, then walk around the back of the car to get into the passenger side back seat. Once Bucky had fastened his own seat belt, Steve put up the roof on the convertible and started the engine.

 

By the time they got home, night had fallen. Steve's headlight illuminated the over grown foliage the surrounded the entrance to his and Bucky's hidden home. As they drove through the holographic projection of the mountain side, he waited for Bucky's 'batcave' cave joke. However, the backseat remained silent. Glancing at the rear view mirror, Steve smiled as he saw Bucky curled in the seat, had propped against the side of the car, deeply asleep. His breathing was deep and even and matched Sarah's.

After a few moments more, Steve reached home and cut the engine. The change in motion woke Bucky. Looking around with sleep heavy eyes, Bucky yawned and stretched.

"We home," he asked.

"Yes," Steve answered with a smile. "We're home."


End file.
